Hand and Shield
by Fanlady
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Ignis dengan Gladiolus, dan ia langsung mendapat peringatan untuk berhati-hati dengan sang pangeran cilik.


" **Hand and Shield"**

By Fanlady

Disclaimer **: Final Fantasy XV © Square Enix**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : _set ini childhood era_ (?), kid!Noctis, kid!Ignis, kid!Gladiolus, OOC, mungkin?, miss typo

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki kecil Ignis berderap cepat di sepanjang lorong Citadel. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir gelisah sementara iris _emerald_ -nya tak henti bergulir ke sana-kemari mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Pangeran Noctis, anda di mana?" Ignis kembali berucap untuk ke-sekian kalinya, seraya melongok ke dalam setiap ruangan yang ia lewati.

Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang putra mahkota kerajaan Lucis di mana pun, membuat Ignis semakin kalut dan ketakutan. Ia yakin sekali jika dirinya tidak segera menemukan sang pangeran, Raja Regis akan menghukumnya karena sudah lalai menjaga Noctis.

Ignis tiba di dapur dan dengan hati-hati mengintip ke balik pintu di mana para koki sedang sibuk bekerja. Tidak terlihat adanya Noctis di sana, meski tubuh mungil sang pangeran mungkin bisa dengan mudah tersembunyi di antara lemari maupun peralatan memasak yang berjejalan di dalam.

Ignis menghela napas panjang. sekali lagi ia menggigit bibir seraya mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan di mana Noctis saat ini berada.

Mungkin dia ada di taman? Tidak, tidak. Ignis sudah mengecek ke taman tiga kali, namun tidak menemukan sang pangeran kecil di sana.

"Apa mungkin Pangeran Noctis pergi ke luar istana?" gumam Ignis khawatir. Ia tidak tahu apa ada cara untuk menyelinap diam-diam dari istana dengan penjagaan ketat seperti ini, namun mungkin saja _memang_ ada suatu cara, dan Noctis mengetahuinya. "Apa aku harus bertanya pada penjaga, ya? Bahaya kalau Yang Mulia benar-benar menyelinap keluar Citadel."

Ignis menimbang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu seseorang. Ia memang takut jika kelalaiannya sampai terdengar ke telinga Raja Regis, namun Ignis lebih mementingkan keselamatan Noctis untuk saat ini.

Baru saja Ignis hendak melangkah pergi, seseorang memanggilnya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Hei, kau si anak baru itu, 'kan?"

Seorang pemuda, ah, tidak, _anak laki-laki_ yang Ignis taksir umurnya hanya terpaut satu atau dua tahun darinya berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah tegap.

"Ya," Ignis mengangguk singkat. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa kau lihat di mana Noct? Hari ini harusnya dia mulai ikut latihan berpedang bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya di ruang latihan tadi," kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Um ..." Ignis meremas jari-jarinya gugup. Apa tidak masalah kalau ia memberitahu anak ini tentang menghilangnya Noctis? "Uh, sebenarnya ... Pangeran Noctis menghilang ..." bisik Ignis pelan seraya melirik kiri-kanannya gelisah, takut ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Ah, begitu ..." Anak laki-laki di hadapan Ignis terlihat sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Ignis. "Dia menghilang lagi, ya?"

"Eh, ' _lagi_ '?" gumam Ignis bingung.

"Dasar pangeran manja yang menyebalkan. Selalu saja menyusahkan orang lain. Memangnya dia pikir orang-orang di istana ini tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengurusi ulahnya yang selalu merepotkan itu?"

"Er ..." Ignis hanya bisa meringis mendengar gerutuannya. Apa tidak masalah anak itu bicara tentang sang pangeran seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau seseorang mendengarnya dan melaporkan pada Raja Regis?

"Kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Eh?" Ignis mendongak bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ditujukan padanya.

"Kau sudah coba mencari Noct?" ulang anak itu lagi.

"O-oh, ya. Aku sudah coba mencari Yang Mulia ke beberapa tempat, tapi aku belum terlalu hapal seluk-beluk Citadel, jadi—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mencari."

"Eh?" Sekali lagi Ignis dibuat kebingungan dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari Noct. Aku sudah sering menghadapi ini, dan aku tahu beberapa tempat yang mungkin dijadikan tempat bersembunyi olehnya."

"O-oh, baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu," ucap Ignis seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"Ngomon-ngomong aku Gladio. Gladiolus Amicitia," kata anak laki-laki itu seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Ignis.

"Amicitia ... Maksudmu—"

"Ya, ayahku adalah Clarus Amicitia, pelindung Raja Regis. Dan aku sebagai penerusnya ditunjuk sebagai pelindung si pangeran nakal itu."

"Oh, oke ..." Ignis bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Gladiolus tidak begitu menyukai Noctis. Entah hubungan mereka memang tidak baik, atau pernah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Gladiolus tidak menyukai sang pangeran kecil.

"Dan namamu?"

"Oh, namaku Ignis Scientia," Ignis juga mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Gladiolus.

"Ah, kau penasihat yang ditunjuk Raja Regis untuk mendampingi Noct itu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku sedang dalam masa latihan, jadi—"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sedang dalam masa latihan. Aku masih harus banyak berlatih sebelum benar-benar pantas menjadi pelindung seorang pangeran dan juga calon raja di masa depan nanti," ujar Gladiolus, yang sedikit membusungkan dada bangga atas tugas penting yang diamanatkan padanya di masa depan.

Ignis mau tak mau tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka akan bisa menjadi teman baik. Bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Gladiolus sama-sama diberi kewajiban untuk mendampingi Noctis sebagai perisai dan juga pembimbing bagi sang pangeran muda.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai mencari Pangeran Noctis sekarang?" kata Ignis.

Gladiolus mengangguk. "Boleh juga. Kalau begitu, ikut aku. Aku sepertinya tahu di mana anak nakal itu berada," ujarnya, sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauh.

Ignis bergegas mengikuti dan berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Gladiolus, meski sedikit sulit dengan langkah kaki Gladiolus yang besar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mengenal pangeran sejak lama?" tanya Ignis ingin tahu.

"Yah, ayahku sudah lama bekerja di istana ini, jadi aku sudah menjadi teman bermain Noct sejak ia masih bayi," kata Gladiolus.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kalian pasti sudah cukup dekat," komentar Ignis.

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Gladiolus segera. "Aku tidak menyukai anak nakal itu. Dia terlalu dimanjakan oleh semua orang dan membuatnya jadi besar kepala dan selalu saja merepotkan orang lain."

"O-ke ..." Ignis tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa, maka ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

Ignis dan Gladiolus tengah melewati dinding kaca yang membatasi lorong Citadel dengan taman di sampingnya saat sebuah seruan nyaring membuat keduanya sontak menoleh.

"Iggy!"

Noctis berlari ke arah Ignis dengan wajah berbinar dan terbalut peluh,

"Yang Mulia, syukurlah anda baik-baik saja!" ucap Ignis penuh syukur.

Tapi Noctis terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi cemas sekaligus lega di wajah Ignis. "Iggy, lihat apa yang kutemukan di hutan tadi!" serunya riang. Ia mengacungkan seekor anak kucing berbulu hitam yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di balik jaketnya.

"Hutan? Yang Mulia, anda pergi ke hutan sendirian?" tanya Ignis kaget.

"Um! Ada jalan rahasia di taman yang menuju ke hutan kecil tak jauh dari Citadel," kata Noctis, masih dengan wajah penuh binar. "Tapi kau tidak boleh bilang ke siapa-siapa, ya, Iggy. Terutama pada ayah. Ayah pasti akan marah kalau sampai tahu aku menyelinap keluar dari istana."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia, pergi keluar sendirian itu berbaha—"

Belum selesai Ignis berbicara, sebuah pukulan keras telah dilayangkan Gladiolus ke kepala Noctis, membuat pangeran kecil itu mengaduk kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Gladio? Sakit, tahu!" protesnya kesal.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya pergi diam-diam dari Citadel begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau mau para penjaga dihukum oleh Raja Regis karena dikira tidak becus menjagamu?" bentak Gladiolus kasar.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu ..." ujar Noctis dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku hanya bosan dan ingin bermain di luar ..."

"Kau tahu 'kan sikap sembronomu itu selalu membuat orang lain kerepotan? Cobalah bersikap seperti seorang pangeran yang bertanggung ja—"

"Gladio, sudahlah," sela Ignis. Ia bergegas berdiri di depan Noctis seolah ingin melindungi sang pangeran dari amarah Gladiolus. "Pangeran masih terlalu kecil. Tak perlu bersikap sekeras itu padanya."

"Tapi dia harus diajarkan sedikit rasa tanggung jawab supaya tidak terus bersikap menja dan membuat orang lain repot."

"Yang Mulia akan belajar dengan sendirinya saat ia sudah lebih dewasa nanti. Untuk sekarang biarkan ia bersikap seperti yang diinginkannya."

Gladiolus merengut masam, meski begitu tampaknya ia tidak akan membantah kata-kata Ignis. Ia mendelik jengkel pada Noctis yang kini bersembunyi ketakutan di balik tubuh Ignis.

"Yah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Gladiolus mengusap tengkuknya dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandang dari Noctis. "Kuharap kau tidak akan menangis kerepotan saat harus mengurusnya nanti. Dia benar-benar anak keras kepala yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapan orang lain."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membimbing Pangeran Noctis agar menjadi lebih baik, jangan khawatir," kata Ignis tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kutinggalkan dia padamu."

Gladiolus lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan suara hentakan kasar dari sepatu boot-nya. Noctis mengintip takut-takut dari balik punggung Ignis dan mengawasi Gladiolus yang berjalan menjauh.

"Gladio selalu saja bersikap galak padaku ..." gumam Noctis dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Saya yakin dia tidak bermaksud buruk, Yang Mulia," kata Ignis seraya mengulas senyum samar. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang pangeran. "Anda tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Yang Mulia? Apa anda terluka?" tanyanya cemas.

Noctis menggeleng kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja ..." ucapnya. Ia mengelus kucing kecil yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. "Bolehkah kita memelihara kucing ini, Iggy?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Um, saya mungkin harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Raja Regis," kata Ignis. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah melihat wajah Noctis yang kembali tertunduk muram mendengar kata-katanya. "Saya yakin raja akan mengizinkannya, jadi anda tak perlu khawatir, Yang Mulia," tambah Ignis, kembali mengulas senyum.

"Benarkah?" Sepasang safir Noctis kembali berbinar senang. "Kalau begitu aku ingin memberinya nama nanti. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Kita bisa mencarikan nama yang bagus untuknya nanti."

Noctis melompat girang dan memeluk kucing kecilnya semakin erat. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera bicara dengan ayah, Iggy. Ayo!"

Noctis menarik tangan Ignis dengan riang dan berlari untuk mencari sang ayah. Ignis hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak bisa menolak karena Noctis menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Mereka berpapasan dengan Gladiolus yang baru saja berganti memakai pakaian latihannya dengan membawa pedang kayu di tangannya.

"Semoga berhasil mengurusnya," kata Gladiolus datar saat Ignis berderap cepat melewatinya, masih ditarik oleh Noctis yang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kehadiran Gladiolus.

"Ya,doakan saja," balas Ignis sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di tikungan koridor bersama Noctis.

Gladiolus hanya menggelengkan kepala, sedikit prihatin dengan Ignis. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan itu bukan urusannya, dan dengan santai berjalan ke ruang latihan yang berlawanan dengan arah di mana Ignis dan Noctis menghilang.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
